Telephone operating companies ("telcos") provide telephonic communications to subscribers of their services by utilizing telephone network systems which are comprised of telephone lines (and airwave communications), switching equipment, terminal equipment (including telephones and computer terminals), and other equipment. The telcos offer such services in accordance with tariffs approved by governmental regulatory agencies. Customers are allowed to use existing systems and services as they have evolved within the telcos and their parent companies and the research and manufacturing subsidiaries of the parent companies. The two largest American telco holding companies and their research and manufacturing subsidiaries, and their telcos, have never conceived of or allowed the internal use of their systems, equipment, services and procedures to supplement the programs and/or services offered by subscribers to other subscribers.